


Normal is Subjective

by acciopidge (thybemusicals)



Series: Excuse Me [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Excessive use of pet names, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Like really awful pet names, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Not sure yet though, Pet Names, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), awful pet names, because Lance is an idiot, not making any promises but..., there might not be any angst??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thybemusicals/pseuds/acciopidge
Summary: "Normal is subjective, but I can't say I see this everyday."Sequel to Excuse MeShiro and Allura find out about Keith and Lance, while Pidge and Hunk plan their first date.(read Excuse Me first, or none of this will really make any sense)





	1. Chapter 1

"Normal is subjective, but I can't say I see this every day," Shiro said at breakfast the next morning when he noticed Lance smiling fondly at Keith.  
"What do you mean, he looks like this every day?" Allura asked, confusion painted on her face.  
"Oh, I know that, but they're holding hands under the table."

~

"Hey, Lance."  
"Oh, hi, Keith! How's my favorite man?"  
Keith blushed.  
"God, you've got to stop doing that."  
"But you look so nice when you blush," Lance smirked, walking around Keith.  
Lance was stopped by Keith grabbing his arm and turning him around.  
"Keith?"  
"You promised me a date."  
"Yeah, I did. And?"  
"And I want to plan it."  
"You.... really?"  
"Yes, really, Lance," Keith said in a mocking tone.  
"Okay. Yeah, yeah. Yeah. Okay. I'm going to go now, then. If you don't need anything."  
"No, that's it."  
Keith released Lance and smiled fondly at him as he walked away.

~

"Hunk, pay attention, this is important."  
"Pidge..."  
"Shut up."  
"Okay, okay. I'm listening."  
"Keith asked me to help plan his date with Lance."  
Hunk looked up from the textbook he was reading.  
"Wait, really?"  
Pidge nodded enthusiastically.  
"I couldn't believe it at first, but the guy's lovesick, and he doesn't want to fuck up."  
"What does this have to do with me?"  
"You're Lance's very best friend, so you're going to help me plan it," they said with a smug grin.

~

"Pidge... this is insane. He's going to hate it."  
"Trust me, Keith. He'll love it. Besides, would I ever lie to you?"  
"Do you really want me to answer that?"  
"Probably not!"  
Pidge was annoyingly enthusiastic about this date, Keith thought. And it wasn't even their date!  
Date. D. A. T. E. The word kept floating around in Keith's head. A date. He was going on a date. With Lance. He was going on a date with Lance. He still couldn't believe it.  
"I'm just not sure. I mean, don't you think it's going a little overboard for a first date?"  
"Keith, it's literally a carnival."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are supposed to go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The set up of this chapter is different than all the others, but I needed to include the time and place because otherwise everything would get confusing. :)

•9:42am, Leo Arce University, outside Lance's room•

"Okay, Keith, you can do this," Keith muttered to himself, pacing in front of Lance's door.  
"It's just a date, no big deal. Not like you've been dreaming of this since Freshman year. It's totally normal. Okay. Breathe."  
He took a deep breath and knocked on Lance's door.  
Lance, still in his pajamas, opened the door with a smirk.  
"Ah, my wifey is here!"  
"Lance I'm not even- whatever. Why aren't you dressed? I said be ready at 9:45!"  
"Technically, it's not 9:45 yet, my home skillet."  
"Please, never say that again."  
Keith pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the time.  
"Okay, meet me in the parking lot at 10."  
"You got it, my main man."

~

•10:13, Leo Arce University, parking lot•

"Maybe he changed his mind. Maybe he doesn't want to go out. I can't say I blame him. I wouldn't want to go out with me either."  
"Keith, you're pacing again."  
"Pidge, why are you even here?"  
"Calm down, firecracker. I'm here to make sure you don't scratch up my car, mister 'motorcycles are cooler than cars until I have a date'."  
"Bikes are coo-" he sighed. "Never mind. I'm not even going to have to use your car if he doesn't show up. What if he doesn't show up, Pidge?"  
"I'm sure he's just running behind, Keith. It'll be fine."

~

•10:22, Leo Arce University, Lance's room•

"Hunk, please, buddy, help me."  
"Just wear comfortable clothes," he shrugged.  
"But what if I look like shit? Because you know he's going to be looking like a supermodel. What if I embarrass him? And he planned it all himself, Hunk. He planned an entire date! I can't fuck that up!"  
"Lance, trust me here. Just wear comfortable clothes."  
Lance sighed, shuffling over to his closet.  
"Okay...... how about this?" he asked, holding up an outfit.  
"That looks great, Lance, now come on. He's probably worried."  
"He can't be any more worried than I am."

~

•10:37, Leo Arce University, parking lot•

Pidge had left about ten minutes ago, mumbling their apologies. Keith was about to give up. He was okay after waiting five minutes, even fifteen. But almost 40? He was almost positive Lance wasn't coming. He was probably laughing about it with his cool friends right now. About how he had stood up the stupid mullet boy.  
Keith wiped tears off his left cheek, slumping down against Pidge's car.

~

•10:41, Leo Arce University, Cafetería•

"Lance, you're really late."  
"I know, but I need to get him something to apologize. Five more minutes will be okay."  
"Cookie or brownie? Which do you think he'd like?"  
"I'm going to have to go with cookie on this one, dude."  
"Thanks, buddy!"  
He ran off to go buy the cookie, mumbling a thank you to the woman behind the counter.  
"Well, how do I look?"  
"The same as always," Hunk shrugged.  
"Dude!"  
"You look great, Lance."  
"Awesome! Wish me luck!" he yelled as he ran out of the cafeteria.

~

•10:49, Leo Arce University, parking lot•

Keith sighed.  
'I guess he isn't coming after all,' he thought, wiping his eyes once again and walking off in the direction of the dorms.  
"Keith!"  
He turned around at the sound of his name, only to see Lance waiting by Pidge's car.  
"Lance? I thought you weren't..."  
As Keith approached the car, Lance started rambling.  
"Listen, I know I'm really late, like, really really late, but I was worried I was going to embarrass you by wearing the wrong thing, and then I felt really bad, and then I bought you a cookie to apologize, but the hallways were really congested." He took a deep breath, looking down at his hands nervously. "I'm really sorry, man."  
Keith grinned and threw his arms around Lance, almost knocking him over.  
"You could have at least texted me, you jerk."  
"I know. Sorry."  
Keith let go, still smiling.  
"I distinctly remember you saying something about a cookie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo Arce is Lion Castle in Latin because I'm so creative.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Shakira, Shakira~

As they pulled up to the carnival, Lance's smile got wider and wider.  
"Dude, a carnival? That's so cool!"  
Keith looked over at him and smiled fondly.  
"What should we do first? Oh, we could do those rigged bottle games, or ride a roller coaster, or go on the Ferris Wheel!"  
Lance looked around at everything excitedly, his eyes darting back and forth between everything around them.  
"We could go on th-"  
"Wait."  
"Lance?"  
"Listen."  
...  
"Is that.... is that Shakira?"  
"Oh my god, dude I love this song, come on!"  
Lance grabbed Keith's hand and pulled him towards the music, which turned out to be a group of high school seniors and a bunch of speakers.  
"Lance, what are you- oh my god."  
Keith half covered his face with his hands, part of him finding this embarrassing and the other half finding it extremely attractive.  
Lance was dancing. And singing. Singing Shakira. Why was he singing Shakira?  
He took a step closer to Keith, grabbing his hands and smirking.  
"All the attraction, the tension. Don't you see baby, this is perfection. Cmon, mi amor, sing with me."  
Keith chuckled.  
"I can see your body moving.... half animal, half man?"  
Soon enough, Lance joined in.  
"I don't, don't really know what I'm doing..."  
They spent the remainder of the song like that, singing, spinning, laughing. 'It was like a dream. A hilarious, crazy dream,' Keith thought.  
"Baby, like this is perfection," Lance finished, smiling widely at Keith.  
"That was... fun. That was really fun, actually."  
"You do know who's hips don't lie, though, don't you, Keith?"  
Keith looked at him quizzically.  
"Yours."  
"Lance, whenever I try and dance, I look like a penguin."  
"A penguin? That's what you go for?"  
"Yeah. I'm clumsy, an-"  
"You might be clumsy, but you look really hot when you dance."  
"What?"  
"Why do you look so surpr- awww are you blushing?"  
"No. I'm not." He turned his head away.  
"You totally are. Well, no point in sitting here forever... let's go play the rigged games!"  
Lance started to run off, dragging Keith with him.  
"You're paying!" Keith laughed, chasing after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just..... love this song... and klance...


End file.
